


The Stranger

by yeonlyfe



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Idol Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Photographer Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonlyfe/pseuds/yeonlyfe
Summary: Soobin was an amateur photographer who met Rookie Idol Yeonjun by fate. One thing led to another thing that ended with a simple promise to meet each other again. But Soobin wouldn't be able to show Yeonjun his photograph anymore, because he lost his eyesight and went blind.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Yeonbin AU. I originally posted it on Twitter, and thought that this AU got too long haha. English isn't my first language, I'm so sorry for some typos and grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy it!

Yeonjun always thought that life was somehow never being easy to him. He just started his career in this industry. Being a singer was his childhood dream. But little did he know, being a singer wasn't only about singing in front of people.

His practice had been a nightmare, the coach didn't give him any single break. It hadn't been long since his debut as an Idol. Some people on the street recognized him somehow.

Lately, people had something to talk about him. The way his voice cracked during a show, or about his mistake in dancing. He didn't get a good rest since forever.

His manager decided to give him a break. He excused from today's evening practice. Yeonjun thought it would be good to clear his mind and take a walk during the night.

The sky was dark, he liked to think it resembled his mind right now. He walked without any destination in mind. It's when he heard it.

'click'

A sound of camera shutter

He saw a man, standing a little bit far away from him. Did that man just take his picture without his permission? Who was that? Paparazzi? Yeonjun thought he wasn't that famous for some random paparazzi to take his picture.

Yeonjun was too busy with his thought that he didn't realize that 'the paparazzi' approached him.

* * *

Soobin knew that he shouldn't procrastinate anymore. His assignment was due tomorrow. He took his camera and brought it with him outside.

'Night View'

That was the theme for his assignment. He couldn't do his project properly because it was November and it had been raining every night. He couldn't let his camera get soaked in the rain.

He adjusted his camera, pointed it into the void in front of him, until something came into his camera's view.

A man walked alone in the darkness of the night. The street lamps barely got his silhouette, but Soobin had never been so certain of something in his life except this moment. He knew that man made this view more than beautiful.

'Wait-'

Soobin didn't mean to take a picture of a stranger without their permission.

So the next thing he did was expected.

Soobin walked quickly to that stranger, the man looked a bit surprised.

"Excuse me-" Soobin didn't get to finish his line, because that man suddenly took a step back and was about to run away from him.

Soobin didn't know what possessed him that night. He found himself running after that 'beautiful' man.

He used to hate his height. Don't take him wrong. He knew, being this tall was a blessing from God. But you didn't know the pain of someone who often hit his head just by trying to pass a door.

And now he was kinda grateful. He was able to catch that man in a second.

"I'm so sorry! Please let me explain, I didn't mean to take your picture! I know it looks creepy but please let me talk." Soobin talked hurriedly.

One of few things Soobin hated was being misunderstood by someone.

The situation was a bit hectic for him that he didn't realize that he held that man's hand a bit too hard, not until he heard a muffled "It's hurt."

Soobin felt like someone slapped him in the face when he saw tears on that man's face.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't cry-" Soobin quickly released his grip.

Yeonjun stared at the mysterious man that had been apologizing to him since some minutes ago.

The man who took his picture seemed around his age. His face was adorable, Yeonjun thought that man was telling the truth. That he didn't mean to take his picture.

And it seemed that he didn't recognize his face.

Yeonjun hoped he was right.

"It's okay, I'm not crying because of you." It looked like Yeonjun was too deep in his thought that he didn't realize his eyes filled with tears.

It was kinda embarrassing.

"Is- is that so?" Soobin got a chance to look at him clearly. And God, that man really was beautiful. And looks like he had a unique hair colour. It's blue.

Not everyone could pull off that colour. You needed to be extremely attractive to do that. And this man did that.

"Please let me apologize properly for it. Can I buy you a drink?"

That was smooth Soobin. He almost could hear his friend's voice.

"You don't have to, really I mean it." It's an accident after all, Yeonjun thought.

"Please?" Anyone who could say no to that face had no heart, Yeonjun was sure of it.

Soobin didn't mean to beg a stranger to accept his drink. But God, the man in front of him looked really sad and Soobin didn't want to leave yet.

"Okay." Upon hearing that, Soobin almost jumped in excitement. He didn't know how to act around a beautiful stranger.

* * *

Both of them didn't know how they ended up in this situation, they sat on a park bench with a cup of coffee in each hand.

The two realized that they could part ways after Soobin paid for the drinks, but somehow it felt so natural when they headed to the nearest park.

After minutes of silence, Yeonjun decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"So, why did you take the picture?"

"Because you're beautiful."

Soobin didn't realize what he just said. Until the silence between them became suspicious.

Yeonjun was bright red right now. He was used to getting compliments for his appearance. But this time, he felt like it was the first time he got such words from someone.

"Wait no! No- no I mean yes you're beautiful but, no!, that's true but oh My God, let me try again." At this point Soobin just hoped that there was a hole deep enough to hide his existence.

Yeonjun couldn't hold his laugh anymore. Soobin was so awkward that it was too cute.

Soobin was mesmerized by Yeonjun once again tonight. He truly was beautiful. Soobin needed to get a grip right now.

"Urgh, so, let me explain myself. I was taking pictures of the street for my assignment, and somehow, you came into the picture, and I was too surprised how well it turned out with you in the picture, so I just pressed the shutter."

"Can I see the picture?" Yeonjun was curious how well the picture that Soobin was talked about.

"Of course!" Soobin quickly grabbed his camera and showed the picture to Yeonjun.

That man was right, the picture turned out to be beautiful. And he was grateful that his face wasn't shown up there.

"Uhh if you want, I can delete it right now." Soobin actually felt bad to delete it, because it was so beautiful and he was kinda hoping that he could hang the picture in his room.

"No, you don't have to do that, it's a waste to delete such a beautiful picture." Soobin didn't believe what he heard.

"Really? You're okay with that?"

"Of course, my face didn't show up anyway."

"So, I can keep it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God, thank you so much." Soobin was so happy that he grabbed Yeonjun's hands without a thought.

"Umm why did you like it that much?" Yeonjun didn't know that a single picture of himself could make someone this happy.

Soobin couldn't answer that question. He found that picture so beautiful just because Yeonjun was there, he screamed loneliness and it was so sad that it became beautiful.

Instead Soobin laughed and released Yeonjun's hands.

It became cold again.

Soobin had something to ask Yeonjun.

"Is there something wrong?" Yeonjun was taken aback by that question.

"Umm it's just that you look so sad back then, I don't mean to be nosy, it's just that-" Soobin didn't really know why he did that.

Yeonjun stared for a minute, before he said something.

"It's just that my life has been so hard these past months." Yeonjun sighed

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yeonjun loved talking to strangers, someone who didn't know a thing about him. So Soobin's offer was tempting.

"Can I?"

"Of course! My friend told me that talking your problem out can help lessen the burden." Soobin hoped that he could help this person, he knew better than anyone else that having no one to talk to was so painful.

Yeonjun thought it wouldn't hurt to talk about these things to a stranger. So he did.

Yeonjun smiled before that stranger, and began to talk.

"It's just that, I feel suffocated with my work."

"You don't like your job?"

"No, I love it." Yeonjun loved dancing and singing more than anything.

"It's just that, people put too much pressure on me." Soobin knew that feeling, not being able to enjoy something just because people expect too much for him.

"And I feel like I lose my freedom while doing it. I worked so hard to be here but it feels like I'm slowly losing myself. It sucks." Yeonjun continued, he felt like crying.

Tears began to flow from the stranger's eyes, Soobin quickly took a paper towel he grabbed from the cafe earlier and gave it to the man in front of him. Soobin loved freebies.

"Thanks-" And just like that, Yeonjun was crying while Soobin patted him on the back quietly.

Yeonjun didn't need anything, nothing but a way to release his stress. He didn't know that all he needed was a good cry and a stranger to listen to him.

After spending 15 minutes filled with tears and silence, Yeonjun began to lift his head, and looked at the stranger whose hand never left his back for 15 minutes.

"Are you feeling better now?" The man asked carefully.

"I guess?"

"It's good to cry once in a while, it's not good to bottle up our feelings." Soobin smiled and gave the stranger one final pat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for being here." Yeonjun thanked the man, he was really grateful for him.

RING RING

A phone was ringing.

Someone was calling Soobin.

"Can I take this call for a moment?" Yeonjun nodded to him to answer his question.

"What is it Beomgyu? Speak slowly, what happens? ER? How- I'm on my way." Soobin quickly ended the call.

Something happened.

"What happened?" Yeonjun asked.

"I'm sorry, I need to go right now, my friend is in the ER. I don't know what happened." Soobin couldn't think straight right now. Beomgyu just called and told him that their friend, Hueningkai, somehow ended up in an ER.

"Oh My- you need to go quickly!" Yeonjun hurriedly asked the man in front of him to leave.

Soobin looked so conflicted. He knew he needed to go to his friend right now.

He stood, but his leg remained in the same place.

He took a step to leave, but he turned around and said something.

"I pray that every step you're taking right now, will lead you to a beautiful place... Goodbye!" And just like that, Soobin ran and disappeared into the night. Leaving Yeonjun who was stunned alone on the bench.

Yeonjun never considered himself as someone religious. But to have a stranger pray for him just like that, honesty, it left Yeonjun with a strange feeling.

It wasn't even something special. Just two strangers, 2 cups of coffees, a cold bench, tears, and a prayer.

Yeonjun didn't know what it was. But he felt something.

* * *

"Don't tell me you're still mad about it." Beomgyu had been trailing behind Soobin for days.

"I told you I'm not mad." Soobin kept walking and looking at the pictures that hung on the wall.

They were at the exhibition his class held for their assignment. The one that Soobin worked on that night.

"But seriously Beomgyu, I still don't get it how did both of you think that drinking spoiled milk is okay?"

"First of all, I didn't drink it, and you need to ask him." Beomgyu pointed at the boy who was walking toward them with the brightest smile on his face.

"Soobinie Hyung!! Beomgyu Hyung!!" Hueningkai greeted them, and immediately stuck to Soobin's side. "What's with the long face?"

"He's sad because he didn't get to ask that man for his name because of us."

"Ohh that man!" Hueningkai pointed at the picture behind Soobin. Picture that Soobin took that night, the one with 'The Stranger' on them.

Soobin got a strange feeling. Something like sadness? Longing? He didn't know what kind of emotion he felt everytime he looked at that picture.

"I'm so sorry Hyung, I didn't know the milk was spoiled, I just poured it on my smoothie. No wonder the taste was funny." Hueningkai hugged Soobin's side tightly.

"It's okay.. at least you're okay right now. But please don't do that again." Soobin reached to stroke Hueingkai's head.

Soobin stared at the picture once again.

"Let's grab some food before we go back." Soobin turned around and started to walk.

Beomgyu and Hyuka followed right beside him.

"What should we eat, Hyung?" Beomgyu asked Soobin.

"I don't know, what do you want to eat?"

"Oreo with wasabi sounds good." Hueningkai told them.

"It's not???" Beomgyu replied with so much confusion.

The exchange between them made Soobin laugh. "Let's eat something normal today." And dragged them outside.

* * *

It’s been 5 months since Yeonjun met that stranger in the park.

Since then Yeonjun had been really busy preparing for his first comeback. He practiced like his life depended on it. He barely had time for anything. He didn’t remember the last time he had a proper meal.

He danced until the mirror on the wall couldn’t contain his reflection anymore. It’s foggy, just like his mind right now. He couldn’t afford to fail, not this time, he knew he needed to do better, he only wanted perfection.

But somehow, his mind couldn’t get rid of that face. That bunny looking guy he met in the park some months ago.

He missed his steps, he was about to fall.

“You need to rest.” That startled Yeonjun.

Taehyun stood on the door.

“Why are you here?” Yeonjun walked to turn off the music.

“Your manager called me, he told me to drag you out of this freaking room.”

Taehyun was his friend, hell, he was his best friend.

“I still need to practice more.” Yeonjun was about to turn the music on again.

“What you’re doing right now is not practicing, it’s hurting yourself. You’re hurting yourself Hyung, seeing you like this hurts me too.”

Yeonjun was just standing there, looking at the worry in his friend’s eyes.

People said that Taehyun wasn’t the type to show any emotion on his face, but at a time like this, Yeonjun could clearly see those so called emotions on his friend’s face.

Yeonjun looked at the clock on the wall. 1 AM.

“Hyung, let’s go home.”

* * *

Yeonjun and Taehyun were walking on their way home. Their shared apartment wasn’t that far.

Yeonjun drank the banana milk that Taehyun bought for him quietly.

“You’re thinking about something.” Taehyun said suddenly.

“I’m not thinking of anything???”

“You’re thinking, back then in the practice room. Something is bothering you?”

Why did people read him so easily? Even a stranger could tell that something was on his mind.

“Ah, it’s nothing.”

“It’s about that bunny guy isn’t it?” Taehyun is too quick to pick on something. “You’re still on that shit? It’s been months!”

Taehyun stopped his step to look at Yeonjun. Yeonjun didn’t move as well.

“Haha what are you talking about? I didn’t think about him at all, I was thinking about the comeback stage next week.” A lie.

Taehyun still looked at him.

“Let’s go, it’s getting cold.” Yeonjun took Taehyun’s hand and dragged him.

It’s just a few steps before they stopped again. Taehyun let go of Yeonjun’s hand. He took off his cardigan and put it on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

Taehyun didn’t say anything, he took a step ahead of Yeonjun. Leaving Yeonjun alone.

Taehyun loved to wear oversized clothes.

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun’s back that’s getting further away. Without his oversized cardigan, Taehyun looked so much tinier. Yeonjun was wondering how could that tiny boy feel more mature than him sometimes. He looked like an adult at times like this.

Taehyun stopped his step and turned around. Before Taehyun could say anything, Yeonjun rushed to him and yelled “Wait for me!”

Yeonjun put on the cardigan that Taehyun gave him.

“Wow Taehyun-ah, your cardigan fits me perfectly.”

“As it should be.” Taehyun said quietly, Yeonjun didn’t catch that.

* * *

One day.

* * *

“I’m home!” Beomgyu walked into his shared apartment.

“Oh Beomgyu Hyung! Let’s order something, I’m starving.” Hueningkai was sitting on the floor, watching something on his phone. “Why are you so late? It’s almost midnight.”

“I need to finish my group project. It’s tiring. Where’s Soobin Hyung? I want to eat pizza.” Beomgyu put his bag on the floor.

“I don’t know, he left when I was asleep.”

“Huening-ah, do you know that Soobin’s work was submitted by his professor for the art fair?” Beomgyu sat beside Huening Kai.

“Really? That’s great! Which one this time?” Huening Kai excitedly looked at Beomgyu.

“The Stranger.”

Hueningkai stared at his Hyung. “Ah… I think I know where Soobinie Hyung right now.”

“He gets sad when he remembers that stranger isn't he.” Beomgyu nodded understanding the situation.

“Should we get some ice cream for him?” Beomgyu asked.

“Let’s go! We don’t know when he will come back from the park.”

* * *

Yeonjun was happy.

His first comeback was a big hit. He gained so much popularity, he got lots of work to do, but still he was happy. He felt that his hard work paid off.

The agency even gave him some time off. That was why he was here right now. Walking aimlessly into the night.

His mask made him uncomfortable. But Taehyun had forced him to wear it before he left, he even got Yeonjun to wear a cap.

The park. Yeonjun’s feet brought him here. The park was quiet, and someone was there.

It’s been months. But still Yeonjun recognized that figure alone.

The universe seemed on his side lately and he was scared of that.

* * *

Soobin was sad.

His professor called him this morning, he wanted to submit Soobin’s work for the art fair. He should be happy, he knew that. But still, he missed the person on his submitted work.

It became a habit.

He didn’t even know his name, and he was barely remembering his face. He always sat on this particular bench. Everything was always the same. Himself, alone on this bench, looking at nothing but a void in front of him.

But there was something different this time. Someone else was there, looking at him from afar.

‘Am I going to be killed tonight?’

That person was wearing all black clothes, with a mask on and a cap. No sane person would think that looks were normal for this situation. That man looked hella suspicious.

Soobin was about to run when he realized something. That suspicious man looked too familiar. That’s why Soobin was just standing there when the man approached him slowly.

“Do you remember me?” The man asked Soobin.

Soobin was just standing there. That question was kinda stupid for him. The fact that Soobin was here because of him was funny.

Soobin wanted to shout and hug the man in front of him. But he thought that’s too much, and instead he nodded and said “Of course.” Soobin looked at the man in front of him fondly “And it seems like you do remember me as well.”

* * *

Both of them were fools, who were falling for each other without meaning to do so. It just happened.

Yeonjun sat on the bench beside the bunny guy he had missed since the first time they met.

“So, how are you?” The bunny guy asked him.

“I’m doing well lately, what about you? What happened with your friend back then?”

“Ahh, my friend drank spoiled milk and had a stomach ache haha.” Soobin still couldn’t get over that, it’s kinda funny for him.

“Oh no, are they okay?” Yeonjun was concerned.

“Yes, fortunately.”

The silent creeped between them for some time. Strangely it didn’t feel bad at all. Just both of them, doing nothing, just breathing the same air once again.

Soobin had a lot of things to ask. Yeonjun had a lot of stories to tell. But both of them remained the same, no one dared to break the silent night.

"..."

"..."

“Um.. about the picture from the last time, what happened to it?” The silence started to deafen. Yeonjun decided to break it.

Soobin looked surprised. “Ah! It's- I get a good grade for that project. It’s thanks to you.”

“Really? It’s good to hear that.”

Soobin took something out of his back pocket. It’s a wallet. He opened it and pulled something out of it. It’s a picture.

“Here, you can have it.” Soobin handed over that picture to the man beside him.

“What is it- oh” Yeonjun took a look at it. It’s his picture, printed on a piece of glossy paper.

Yeonjun couldn’t say anything. The bunny guy kept his picture on his wallet, it almost looked like an important picture, something that the man didn’t want to leave.

“Thanks, it turned out great.” Yeonjun threw a smile to him.

The man beside him was still wearing a mask, but Soobin knew that the man was smiling at this moment. The way his eyes turned into a crescent moon was a big proof to that.

“You look so much happier right now.” Soobin said.

“Am I really that easy to read?” Yeonjun was amazed.

“Yeah.” Both of them were laughing at that.

“It’s just that I feel really at ease lately, I feel like my hard work is paid off! I feel extremely happy right now.” Yeonjun smiled behind his mask. Yeonjun stared at him. “What about you? You looked troubled before.”

Soobin was sad before. But he was happy at this moment.

“It’s nothing, I just have something on my mind, but I’m really happy right now, because I get to meet you.”

Yeonjun’s heart skipped a beat.

“Is- is that so?” Suddenly his shoes looked really interesting. “Don’t you think it’s really funny? We got to meet again like this, here.” Yeonjun turned around to that man. “It’s like a fate.”

It was like a fate.

Yeonjun didn’t know that Soobin had been waiting aimlessly alone on this bench almost everyday. Every time he got some time to spare. Just doing nothing for 15 minutes before he decided to head back and sleep.

“Yeah, it’s a fate.” Soobin smiled. “Ah about the picture.”

“What is it?”

“There will be an art fair next week, your picture will be shown there.” Soobin said excitedly. “I managed to get a good grade thanks to you, If you come maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee or a meal there. If you have time of course.”

“Next week?”

“Yeah!”

“I’m sorry but I’ll be overseas next week.” There would be a music festival next week, his agency managed to get him a place.

“Oh? You must be really busy, I’m so sorry for asking you that.” Soobin felt bad.

“No! It should be me who’s feeling bad.” Yeonjun hurriedly added. “You took a beautiful picture of me, I should be the one that is grateful.”

They talked about a lot of things. Just some random things.

“What’s your dream?” Yeonjun asked the man beside him suddenly.

“My dream? Hm.. maybe a photographer? Professional photographer?” Soobin said.

“That’s great! I can be your model!” Soobin stared at the stranger in disbelief. “What? Am I not attractive enough for you?” The stranger said in pout. He had his mask off for that. He put it on again immediately.

Soobin found that cute.

“No! You are really attractive! You’re so beautiful-” Soobin regretted his words, he was so damn embarrassed.

“What is that? Are you perhaps interested in me?” Yeonjun loved to tease.

But looking at the bunny guy’s reaction, this time Yeonjun felt something strange.

He was loved. His family, his friends, his fans loved him, a lot of people were attracted to him. It’s nothing new for him. But still, he felt something different.

“Are you serious about that? About being my model.” The bunny guy asked him.

“Of course! don’t you think it will be fun? I can be your model, and you can be my photographer.”

They stared at each other for some time.

Yeonjun felt his phone buzzing.

“Looks like I got the phone call this time.” Yeonjun smiled. “Can I take it for a minute?” Soobin nodded.

“Taehyun-ah? What is it?” Yeonjun talked into the phone. “What’s with your voice?”

/”Hyung, can you buy me some cold medicines on your way back? I think my cold is getting worse.”/

Taehyun had a mere cold when Yeonjun left before. But Yeonjun didn’t know that it would get this worse, looked like Taehyun got a sore throat as well.

“Okay, just rest right now, I’ll be right back, do you want something to eat?”

/“No, I ate already. Just come home, please.”/ Yeonjun never heard him this weak before. He got concerned.

“Okay, just wait for a bit, Hyung is coming home.” Yeonjun ended the call with that.

“Are you going to leave?” The bunny guy asked him.

“Yeah, my friend is really sick right now.”

“Let’s go, let me help you to find a taxi.”

They walked quietly to the main road. Soobin called a taxi for Yeonjun.

The bunny guy held the door for him. When Yeonjun was inside, he said. “I’m sure your friend will be okay, please don’t worry.” The bunny guy told him before he closed the door.

“Thanks.” Yeonjun smiled, and told the driver his address. He looked to the bunny guy for the last time. He mouthed “Let’s meet again.”

The bunny guy smiled and nodded. The car started to move. Yeonjun kept looking at the man outside, until he couldn’t see him anymore.

Suddenly. “SHIT!” Yeonjun cursed loudly.

“Sir? Are you okay?” The driver asked him.

“Ah yes, I’m okay, sorry.”

Name. Yeonjun forgot to ask the bunny guy about his name. He couldn’t believe that they had a long conversation and managed not to ask each other for names again.

The fate really did play with him.

* * *

One afternoon Taehyun stood on the side of the road.

He was waiting for a taxi when someone tapped him on the shoulder suddenly.

He took his earphone off. “Can I help you?” He asked the girl who tapped him seconds ago.

“Here.” She handed a pamphlet to him. “Our University is holding an art fair for 3 days, starting tomorrow, please come if you’re interested, thank you!” And she left after she gave him a smile and bow.

Taehyun read the piece of paper on his hand. ‘Art Fair’.

‘Yeonjun Hyung.’

Yeonjun told him everything about his 2nd meeting with the bunny guy, and the fact that he forgot to ask for the bunny’s guy name once again. Taehyun called him stupid for that.

Taehyun listened to his entire story, about the photograph and how it would be shown at an art fair around this week.

Yeonjun was overseas already, he wouldn’t be back until 2 weeks later. He got other stuff to do beside the music festival.

Yeonjun shared everything with him. But sometimes Taehyun felt sorry that he couldn’t do the same. There were things Taehyun kept from Yeonjun.

Things like the fact that Taehyun followed Yeonjun that night.

He had planned to go with Yeonjun in the first place, but he caught a cold suddenly that day. Yeonjun told him to stay at home, but Taehyun worried something might happen to Yeonjun, that was why he secretly followed him.

Taehyun didn’t know that Yeonjun would meet that bunny guy again that night. He watched them from afar.

He saw them talking excitedly about things he couldn’t hear.

His headache was getting worse so he decided to go home first, in fear that Yeonjun would find him passed out on the street.

He left with something burdening on his heart.

He called a taxi that night to go home. But deep inside he felt something ugly. He didn’t want to be home alone with this ugly feeling for too long.

Taehyun blamed his cold, and called Yeonjun. His throat was too sore. “- Just come home, please.” He cried that night.

When Taehyun thought about that night, he felt so damn embarrassed and sorry.

Taehyun looked at the pamphlet thoroughly, he loved arts. Maybe he could spare some time. Without Yeonjun, he didn’t have much things to do after all.

* * *

Taehyun took his time appreciating every piece there.

He himself did photography as well, mostly Yeonjun. He took a job as Yeonjun’s personal photographer to document Yeonjun’s daily activities as an idol. He didn’t get to accompany Yeonjun this time, because the idol forced him to take a rest.

He could recognize Yeonjun behind the lense of the camera easily.

That was why it took him by surprise when he looked at the picture in front of him.

‘That’s Hyung’ He thought.

The picture was oddly too familiar. “Ah…?” He remembered now. Yeonjun showed him the picture that the bunny guy gave him that night. Taehyun was too busy with his guilty feeling that he didn’t really pay attention to Yeonjun at that time.

“The Stranger.” Taehyun was surprised by someone beside him that read the title of this piece out loud. Taehyun turned his head to this person.

The person beside him had a cheerful smile on his face. He stared at the picture in front of them before he turned his head to Taehyun.

“Hello, my name is Choi Beomgyu!” That person introduced himself to Taehyun.

Taehyun was surprised. “Uh hello?”

“What’s your name?” Beomgyu asked him.

Taehyun had no idea why this stranger would ask him for his name so suddenly. But he still found himself telling Beomgyu about his name. “It’s Taehyun- Kang Taehyun.”

“Well nice to meet you Taehyun-ssi! Are you interested in this picture?” Beomgyu pointed to the picture in front of them. “Choi Soobin is my friend.”

“Excuse me?” Taehyun didn’t understand.

“Choi Soobin, the one who took this picture.” Beomgyu explained.

Taehyun took a look at the art’s description. ‘The Stranger by Choi Soobin.”

“Oh… Choi Soobin?” The name felt too unfamiliar for Taehyun.

“Yep! He loves this picture so much, he even had one on his wallet haha.” Beomgyu looked like he had something on his mind. “Isn’t it beautiful?” He turned to Taehyun once again.

“Yeah, it is.” Taehyun nodded. ‘he is’.

The picture indeed was beautiful, but it looked sad at some point. He felt lonely looking at it clearly. He felt longing, he missed Yeonjun. He would call Yeonjun later.

“Beomgyu Hyung!” Beomgyu turned to his right to see who called him.

“Oh Hyuka!” Beomgyu called back.

Two people walked toward them. He recognized one of them, Choi Soobin, Yeonjun’s bunny guy.

Before they got any closer, Taehyun quickly excused himself “It was nice to see you Beomgyu-ssi, I think I need to go right now. Please excuse me.” Taehyun smiled and left shocked Beomgyu alone.

Taehyun didn’t know why he had the urge to leave that bad.

Beomgyu stared at Taehyun’s back that got further away.

“Who was that?” Soobin asked Beomgyu when he reached him.

“The love of my life.” Beomgyu said immediately.

“What are you talking about hyung?” Hueningkai looked at him funnily. “You fall for a random person again?”

“Shut up! He is different! Taehyun-ssi is so handsome.” Beomgyu daydreamed.

“You even know his name?” Soobin asked.

“I’m not you! How could you miss to ask your crush's name twice? Twice!” Beomgyu scolded him.

Hueningkai was strangely quiet.

“What’s with you?” Beomgyu waved his hand in front of Hueningkai’s face.

“Your new crush is oddly familiar Beomie Hyung.” Hueningkai tried to remember something. “Forget it, I can’t remember.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading it!!  
> You can find me on Twitter! @yeonlyfe


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light has left his eyes.

Years passed.

Yeonjun couldn’t remember how many seasons had passed since his first showcase, the first time he stood on the stage.

He thought his way wouldn’t be this long. He thought he would soon give up.

But here he was. After years of making his name known, he achieved what he only could dream back then.

He just finished his schedule for today. He was waiting for Taehyun in the car.

Taehyun bag fell from the seat, Yeonjun picked it up, he noticed some books fell from it.

Photo Book. Does Taehyun learn photography these days?

Yeonjun put the art books on his lap, he wanted to look at them.

Taehyun opened the door. “Sorry, the toilet is packed.” Taehyun glanced at the books on Yeonjun lap. “That’s mine?”

“It fell from your bag, I can look at it right?” Yeonjun asked him.

Taehyun didn’t think too much before he nodded.

Taehyun sat on the driver seat beside Yeonjun. Today he drove Yeonjun home. 

“I don’t know that you like to collect this kind of book.” Yeonjun flipped open the first book.

“I want to take a better picture.” Taehyun started the car.

“No wonder my pictures look really aesthetic lately haha” Yeonjun joked.

Taehyun looked at him fondly, he was right, he learned it for him anyway. 

After Yeonjun finished looking at the first book, he began to open the second one.

He flipped the first page.

The book focused on portraits. 

Yeonjun didn’t know that much about photography, he simply enjoyed the beautiful pictures the book gave him.

The car started to move. 

The road was pretty empty tonight. Yeonjun liked it, he was getting sick of obsessive fans following him everywhere. It’s creepy and dangerous.

After a few minutes of complete silence, suddenly-

“What the f-” The car stopped abruptly.

The sudden movement made the books on Yeonjun’s lap fall on the car floor once again.

“What happened?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun. He looked outside. Nothing.

“I almost hit a cat.” Taehyun opened the door, he went to check that he didn’t really hit one.

Yeonjun called from the window. “Is everything okay?”

“Hum, there’s nothing.” Taehyun got inside of the car. “I’m sorry you must be surprised.” Taehyun reached to pat Yeonjun on the head.

“Nah, it’s okay, I heard a lot of tiny animals live there.” He pointed to the trees on the side of the road.

Taehyun started to drive the car again.

Yeonjun tried to pick the book that he dropped.

The second book opened on the last page. The identity of the photographer. Choi Soobin. The name was too familiar for him. He tried to remember as hard as he could.

Then.

He turned his head toward Taehyun who was too focused on driving. He said nothing. Yeonjun read the name once again. There was a picture of Choi Soobin there as well. Yeonjun closed the book quickly when the car stopped in the parking lot.

“Hyung don’t forget to check for cameras once you’re inside. I’m going to call you once I arrive.”

“Where are you going?” Yeonjun was a bit confused.

“Huh? Didn’t I tell you that I’m going to spend the vacation with my family?”

“Ahh.. you did.” They got a week off from work, Taehyun wanted to take his family to Jeju for three days. “Why don’t you spend the entire week there? You rarely go home.”

“Nah, it’s okay, 3 days are enough, let’s go somewhere after I come back.” Taehyun smiled at him.

Yeonjun glanced at the book on his hand. “Um then Taehyun-ah, can you lend me these books? I’ll be dead bored alone for days.”

“Sure, you can take it.”

“Thanks.” Yeonjun.

* * *

After Taehyun left, Yeonjun quickly headed to his apartment. He didn’t even bother to place his bag properly, he threw it on the floor carelessly.

He was rushing.

Yeonjun didn’t exactly remember where he put that thing.

Yeonjun stood in front of his bookshelf, mainly for decoration only as he didn’t really enjoy reading that much actually.

That’s the main reason why he hid that thing there. Past Yeonjun thought that if he hid it in the place he rarely touched, he would forget it gradually. And present Yeonjun wanted to applaud him for that. Yeonjun almost forgot about it, almost.

He pulled the books one by one, quickly skimming through every page. He dropped the books when he didn’t find the thing he looked for.

The floor was messy. 

Yeonjun almost finished searching in the first row of his shelf. He got impatient. Yeonjun randomly took a thick book on the highest shelf. He couldn’t really reach it. He stood on tiptoes. 

The book slipped through his grasp. It fell on the floor with a bunch of other books. The sound of the books falling was loud enough to wake him up.

Why did Yeonjun feel uneasy?

Why did he rush like this?

There was a spark of hope in Yeonjun’s heart, and he didn’t know what that hope was for.

He gave up years ago after all.

Yeonjun sat on the floor. He picked up the books he dropped and put it back on the shelf. When he picked up the thick book he accidentally dropped earlier, some pages shattered on the floor.

He felt like crying.

Everything was a mess.

Yeonjun’s life was a mess.

It has been years since the first time he met Choi Soobin. He finally got his name from Taehyun, who went to the art fair instead of Yeonjun who was busy with work. Yeonjun didn’t really know what made Choi Soobin that different. The meeting was short and nothing too special. 

He felt he was robbed. He was robbed of something he didn’t even get a chance to taste that long.

He fell in love, and it didn’t get to last that long, or so he thought.

Was it his face? His tall build? Or his warm hand that accidentally touched him when he passed the tissue paper to wipe his tear?

Maybe it was just him. The way he listened to Yeonjun and sat beside him. For Yeonjun who didn’t really used to get that kind of treatment from someone else, it was meaningful.

People either attracted to his fame or money, they didn’t really care that much about what he got on his mind. They are rather fake. That was why, Yeonjun treasured his bond with people who genuinely like him, just like Taehyun, or even a stranger who he met only twice.

Yeonjun was gathering the pages when he realized an odd piece of paper sticking out from between the shattered pages.

It was the thing that he looked for.

A picture of him that was taken by Choi Soobin.

* * *

Yeonjun brought the photograph along with Taehyun’s magazines to his room. Yeonjun sat on his bed and began to flip over each page of Choi Soobin's book.

He somehow could see such a similarity between his photograph with the one on the photobook. Yeonjun took a long look at his photograph, his hair was electric blue, it was in contrast with now his half blond lemon hair.

Yeonjun flipped over the last page. Soobin’s portrait was there. He looked closely. Yes it was him, he still looked like a bunny despite the grown look on his face.

Yeonjun laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. Yeonjun decided to browse the internet for more information about Soobin.

‘List of photographers whose works will be displayed on Seoul Photography Festival : Choi Soob-’

Yeonjun sat back at a speed of light.

He read another article on the topic carefully.

‘New Rising Photographer Choi Soobin will collaborate on Seoul Photography Festival. The young photographer gains popularity after his first photobook becomes one of best seller of-’

Yeonjun read it until the end.

Seoul Photography Festival would be held for a week, and the last day of the festival was dated the day after tomorrow.

Yeonjun didn’t know how to react. Yeonjun felt that fate was trying to tie his string with Soobin once again.

Yeonjun had given up a long time ago. When he realized they got no chance to meet again, let alone being together after all. Taehyun had told him countless times that the path Yeonjun had chosen didn’t let him be a normal person.

Was it worth enough to live a life like the one he currently has?

Yeonjun loved his life, he loved his fans more than anything, he loved performing in front of the crowd, he loved being loved.

But sometimes freedom was such a luxury. He felt like a marionette doll. He almost got no control. People kept playing with his strings and the crowd kept cheering. He hid it too well, no one got to see his feet bleeding, his string was getting thin.

Humans were greedy. Yeonjun was greedy, he dared to wish for something called luxury.

This time he got to hold his own string. Yeonjun wanted him, he wanted to meet Choi Soobin.

* * *

Taehyun called him the next day. Yeonjun took the chance to facetime him instead.

“Which one is better?” Yeonjun held two outfits and showed it to the camera.

/“Umm I love the orange sweater, it looks good on you”/ Taehyun replied. /”You always look good tho, even if you wear a rice sack, people will still call you beautiful.”/

“I know right” Yeonjun pulled a beret this time. “It will make me look like an art student at the festival, right?”

/“What festival? Are you planning to go somewhere? Where are you going? Are you going alone?”/ Yeonjun thought that if Taehyun tried hard enough he would be a rapper by now.

Yeonjun remembered, he didn’t tell Taehyun yet.

“Oh right, I forgot to tell you, I’ll go to the Seoul Photography Festival.”

/“I didn’t know that you would take this much interest in photography. Are my books that fun to you?”/

“Nah, actually I didn’t really get into photography.” Yeonjun said lightly.

/“Why do you want to go then?”/

“Choi Soobin will be there.”

/“Who?”/

“Choi Soobin! The bunny guy!” Yeonjun looked at Taehyun's face on his phone. He seemed to try remembering something.

/‘The f- Hyung? I thought both of us agreed that you won’t see him again. We had the conversation! I thought you were done.”/ Taehyun basically blasted Yeonjun’s phone. /“And how do you remember him after this long?”/

Do you never actually forget him after all? Taehyun swallowed the question through his throat.

“Don’t you know that your photo book you lent me is his work Taehyun?”

/”I didn’t! I just picked the best seller books…”/

“Now you know haha.” Taehyun didn’t answer him for a minute. Yeonjun was worried. “Ughh you know, I just really want to see his photographs, it’s not like I really get a chance to see him, I don’t even know if he will be there, ughh, if you want me not to go-” Yeonjun started to ramble.

/“It’s okay, you can go, it’s your break after all.”/ Yeonjun was relieved that Taehyun didn’t forbid him to go. /“After I go back, I’ll take you there myself, I can accompany you, so you won’t be lonely, we can-”/

“Ughh about that-” Yeonjun quickly interrupted him.

Taehyun sensed something. /“When are you planning to go?”/

“Tomorrow.” Yeonjun muttered. 

/“No, you can’t go alone.”/ Taehyun was stern. /“Wait for me, I can accompany you.”/

“Tomorrow is the last day of the festival, I can’t go if I wait for you to come back from your 3 days trip with your family.” Yeonjun tried to convince Taehyun. “I can manage to go alone.”

/“I can’t manage to let you go alone Hyung.”/ Taehyun told him in a soft voice. Yeonjun felt bad. /“Wait for me, I’ll go back to Seoul tonight.”/

“Are you insane? Why would you-” Yeonjun knew Taehyun didn’t really have time for his family since he followed Yeonjun into this hellish career path. “You need to spend time with your family, you don’t have much free time because of me, why would you leave your family for me again when you finally have time with them?”

Because you’re my utmost priority. Taehyun wanted to say.

The world could burn into ashes and Taehyun would care less as long as Yeonjun breathed.

/“It’s okay Hyung.”/ Yeonjun wasn’t.

“Taehyun-ah you can’t do that, it’s okay, I don’t need to go. You can rest with your family! We can go somewhere else together after your trip.” Yeonjun knew Taehyun wouldn't stop if he didn’t give up. He was so stubborn. 

/”But, you looks like you really want to go-”/

“Nah, you’re right, I should be done with that phase of my life by now, maybe I was a bit emotional after I saw his name on your photo book haha.” Yeonjun scratched his nape.

/”Are you really okay not to go?”/ Taehyun is concerned.

“Of course! It’s better to lay down at home than walking around after all!”Yeonjun laughed.

/”Well I suppose that’s right. What are you planning to do then?”/

“I don’t know, I’ll look into it later, finding some hobbies will be good. Maybe I can cook?”

Taehyun laughed over the phone. /”No please don’t. You will burn the kitchen.”/

“Why??? I am a good cook! You said my pasta was good!”

/”It was, but you’re really clumsy, don’t you remember you spilled the pasta on the table when I cleaned your other mess in the kitchen?”/ Well Yeonjun couldn’t argue with that.

“You won this time.” Taehyun made a smug face. “I will hang up now, go spend your time with your family, tell them I say Hi!”

/“Okay, hey Hyung, I’m so sorry about before, I’ll be really worried if I let you go alone, or maybe you can ask your manager to accompa-”/

“It’s really okay! You don’t need to worry, I don’t want to go anymore, really!” Yeonjun tried to convince Taehyun. “Now, off you go! Bye bye!”

Taehyun looked like he was about to say something, but Yeonjun quickly hung up the phone.

Yeonjun stood there, in front of his closet. He took off the beret from his head.

Maybe Yeonjun really needed to let go of his string. He couldn’t pull it toward Choi Soobin.

Tears dropped from his eyes.

Why did he cry?

Taehyun was right, it wouldn’t be safe for him to go alone, the chance of fans recognizing him was really high. He himself wasn’t fond of getting mobbed.

It was his fault after all, he dared to wish for something he couldn’t own.

Freedom.

* * *

Yeonjun felt sorry toward Taehyun.

Yeonjun stood in front of his apartment building, waiting for the taxi he had called.

He said that he wouldn’t go to Taehyun yesterday. But here he was, wearing the outfit chosen by the man he had lied to. He made sure to wear a mask and a brown wig as well, to cover his lemon hair, it would be too eye-catching.

The taxi he called came, Yeonjun quickly got inside and told the driver the destination.

Yeonjun didn’t mean to lie to Taehyun. He really didn’t intend to go when he told him so. But he couldn’t sleep last night, he couldn’t take it out of his mind. He got the taste of holding his own string, he found he himself couldn’t let go of it easily.

Yeonjun held onto the strings and said screw it.

The car ride was long. The road was packed. The driver decided to turn the radio on. Music filled the car immediately.

It was Yeonjun’s song. He felt embarrassed to hear his own voice.

“Ugh excuse me sir, can you change the radio?”

The driver looked at him through the rear-view mirror on the car. The driver was a middle aged man, he seemed friendly. “Oh I’m so sorry, do you not like the song? My daughter listens to it all the time haha” 

The driver changed the radio, and now the car was filled with some news about the weather today.

“Hahaha it’s okay.”

“What is that?” The driver said.

Yeonjun could see the driver looked confused, did he recognize him?

“Is there a problem sir?” Yeonjun asked him.

“Uh I’m not sure, but I think we’re being followed? The car behind us is speeding. That’s dangerous.”

Yeonjun looked behind, and the driver was right, the car behind them kept driving carelessly as if it was trying not to lose them.

He could see someone holding a long ass camera inside the car.

Sasaengs.

Yeonjun sat back again. This wouldn’t do.

“I’m so sorry sir, I think I will change the destination, can you take me to-”

Yeonjun didn’t get to finish his sentence. The car suddenly shifted to the side.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Passenger! The car from before is trying to get too close to us, that’s really dangerous.”

Yeonjun couldn’t say anything. He felt something bad was coming. He turned his head to the side, he could see the car that followed them was in fact really trying to get too close to them.

The car’s windows opened. Yeonjun could see some people pull cameras out and directed them to him. 

Yeonjun was startled when the car beside him moved suddenly to avoid other cars on the lane.

It wasn’t good.

Suddenly-

SCREECHHHHHHH

The last thing Yeonjun saw before everything went dark was the sasaengs’ car speeding toward his taxi.

The strings that he painfully held on his hand turned into broken threads before his eyes.

* * *

Choi Soobin was happy.

The festival was going smoothly.

Beomgyu and Hueningkai accompanied him today for the last day of the festival. They said they would hold a huge banner when Soobin gave some speech on today’s artist talk.

“I can’t believe that my friend is a famous photographer right now.” Beomgyu pat him on the shoulder. “How does it feel? The burden of popularity on your shoulder.”

“What are you talking about.” Soobin sent him a smirk before he continued. “It feels awesome.” Both of them laughed.

Hueningkai had kindly offered to buy them some drinks today on a solo errand. 

“But seriously Hyung, I didn’t know that you will be this popular!” Beomgyu talked animatedly. “I saw your book in the best seller section yesterday!”

Soobin only smiled at that. Soobin looked at the view in front of him. 

Groups walked around the gallery.

Children held onto their parents hands.

Couples took pictures togethers.

People lived their life hiding any secret no stranger could guess.

Choi Soobin had spent his years building his career. The road wasn’t always flowers and laughter. Sometimes it was thorns and struggles. He had tried anything he could do for these past few years.

The fact that he now had a name on the industry was a blessing he could never not be grateful for the rest of his life. His first photobook wasn’t really that fancy. He was interested in portraits these past few years after he graduated.

Something about people amazed him.

“Don’t you think that Hyuka takes too much time?” Beomgyu asked him.

“Does he get lost or something?” Soobin was wondering as well.

“I don’t think that will be the case, the worst thing is that he gets distracted by something again.” Beomgyu pulled Soobin’s hand. “Let’s find him Hyung, I’m thirsty.”

Soobin and Beomgyu walked around for some minutes yet they didn’t find any trace of their friend anywhere.

“Where is he?!” Beomgyu stomped on the ground, expressing his irritation. 

“Beomgyu, look over there.” Soobin pointed at something.

Someone to be more precise. Hueningkai was crouched on the ground beside a tree in the parking lot. 

“That kid! Wait until I get-” Beomgyu was about to walk toward Hueningkai, but a hand held him by his shoulder.

“Wait Beomgyu, I think something is wrong.”

* * *

Hueningkai didn’t really know what to do. He was anxious. He was scared. His legs gave up the moment he read the news.

Soobin, he have to tell-

“Hyuka are you okay?” Hueningkai was too immersed in his thought that he didn’t realize that there were people coming.

Hueningkai looked up and tears immediately fell down on his face. Beomgyu and Soobin were surprised by that. They crouched in front of the youngest.

“Hei what happened? Why are you crying?” Beomgyu irritation was nowhere to be found right now.

“Breath Kai, slowly.” Soobin told him in the softest voice he could.

“Hyung- Hyung what should we do?” Hueningkai looked at Soobin, his tears kept flowing. 

Hueningkai pulled out his phone from his lap and gave it to Soobin. Soobin took the phone questionaly. 

He easily unlocked it. The screen turned on, and what was written on it made the blood left Soobin’s face.

Beomgyu took a peek, he read what was on Hueningkai’s phone screen.

‘BREAKING NEWS! GLOBAL IDOL CHOI YEONJUN WAS CAUGHT IN AN ACCIDENT THIS MORNING.’

* * *

“Hey I heard that Choi Soobin the photographer is mad attractive!”

“Tell me about it, I heard he was so tall!”

“I saw him the other day, he was here, and I swear his dimples are the cutest! He’s really that tall.”

“I can’t wait to see him.”

Some people were waiting for today’s artists talk. They wanted to see the truth behind rumors that were circulating about Choi Soobin, the rising photographer on today’s event.

“Hey I think it’s starting!”

They waited for Choi Soobin’s turn to come out on the stage.

“-that was a really good one! Let’s give Ms. Kim some applause everyone!” The MC talked to the crowd. “And now I know people are waiting for the next photographer haha, I hear a lot of good rumors about our photographer! Haha not to make you guys waiting! Please welcome Choi Soobin!”

The crowd cheered.

But no one showed up.

A staff member ran quickly to the stage and whispered something to the MC.

The MC looked genuinely surprised. 

“Ughh, looks like Mr. Choi Soobin has something important coming up haha,” The crowd was visibly disappointed. “We are really sorry. And now for the next-”

* * *

Choi Soobin knew.

He knew the man he met in that park years ago was indeed Choi Yeonjun.

It was the night of his second meeting. He felt some familiarity on the stranger's face. Oddly the only thing that came up on his mind was a picture on Hueningkai’s wall.

The first thing he did that night when he reached his apartment was marching toward Hueningkai’s room, ignoring the confused room’s owner and Beomgyu.

Hueningkai loved to collect things such as plushies, keyrings, you named it. It was nothing strange when he got into idolizing, he naturally bought his favorite idols merchandise. 

One of his favorite Idols at that time was Choi Yeonjun.

His suspiciousness was kinda proved the day Kang Taehyun visited his University’s Art Fair. Hueningkai told him that Kang Taehyun was a close friend of Choi Yeonjun. Hueningkai had a hard time remembering it that time, he only told him after days.

Since that day, Choi Soobin’s live turned around 180 degree.

He didn’t know that at one point of his life, he would be enjoying fanboying over an idol.

He went to Yeonjun’s concerts tons of times with Hueningkai, sometimes Beomgyu tagged along as well, claiming he hated being left alone.

Choi Soobin’s life basically revolved around Choi Yeonjun.

As a fan.

As an admirer.

As an artist.

He got lots of inspiration, thanks to Yeonjun.

That was something about Choi Yeonjun that Soobin couldn't understand at all.

That was why the news was hard to swallow. It felt like he was forced to take bitter medicine without any water to wash it.

Beomgyu drove them home today, after making endless call about Choi Soobin’s absent on the event today. Hueningkai had calmed down and it was kinda endearing how he tried to take care of Soobin this time.

“Hyung, please don’t clench your fist like that. Your nails will hurt your hands.” Soobin didn’t realize that he had clenched his fists all this time. 

Hueningkai took his hands and held it. Soobin didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t do anything even if he wanted to.

He was no one.

Yeonjun agency had made an official statement. They hoped the fans would pray for the best. Nothing was stated clearly.

Social media was a mess for days. They said the accident was caused by some irresponsible sasaengs who tried to follow Choi Yeonjun on his private occasion. Luckily no one died in that accident. The drivers and sasaengs suffered minor injuries. 

But the idol condition was yet to be published.

The sasaengs’ car crashed into the passenger seat of the taxi Yeonjun was in. The fans were worried sick, and the agency didn’t say anything.

Until three months after the accident.

* * *

’THE GLOBAL IDOL CHOI YEONJUN RETIRES FROM THE INDUSTRY FOLLOWING ACCIDENT THREE MONTHS AGO.’

Taehyun read the article on his phone once again. He stood on the door. Hospital room’s door.

He could never get used to the smell. It was reek of disinfectants and medicines. Taehyun hated it.

He put his phone back in his pocket. He stared inside the room this time. He watched his friend’s back faced toward him.

Yeonjun sat on the side of his bed.

His injury was slowly healing. But still Taehyun thought it was too slow.

If he had a choice, he would gladly volunteer to take Yeonjun’s place. He thought it would be less hurt than seeing Yeonjun like this.

Three months ago Taehyun got a call. He dropped everything at that moment. His family tried to calm him down, asking him what happened.

The only word that Taehyun managed to voice out was only Yeonjun’s name.

He had stayed by Yeonjun’s side since then. Yeonjun woke up weeks after the accident. 

Those weeks were the worst weeks Taehyun had in his life. The sight of Yeonjun’s lifeless body gave him nightmares until today.

Kang Taehyun wasn’t that religious. But he found himself praying to whoever up there, he begged and begged for his best friend to open his eyes and came home. Yeonjun’s warm hand was the only thing that held Taehyun’s life. He was afraid that one day that warms left him as well.

Taehyun walked into the room. Yeonjun seemed to hear him closing the door behind.

“Taehyun?”

Taehyun had to fight the urge to cry.

“Hey Hyung, they don’t have your favorite.” Taehyun had excused himself to go outside to buy some drinks.

“Wow that sucks, give me anything!” Yeonjun made grabby hands.

Taehyun gave up, tears filled his eyes and fell like rain. Yeonjun extended his hands, not to him, but the void. His best friend had woken up, but the light on his eyes never was.

Taehyun handed Yeonjun the drink. “Thanks Taehyun-ah.” Yeonjun smiled at him. “By the way, how was it?”

Taehyun sat beside him.

“The media are on fire, they blasted our phones.”

Yeonjun didn’t want the world to know about his condition. He loved being loved. But he hated being pitied.

“I’m sorry.” Yeonjun muttered.

“What are you talking about?” Taehyun took Yeonjun’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

In the midst of the hospital's odor, between disinfectants and bitter medicines, Taehyun found the calming tone on Yeonjun’s body. “No one blamed you Hyung.”

No one he knew blamed Yeonjun. They were furious toward the sasaengs and their behaviors.

They said it was no sin to have a desire to be free once in a while, to be a rebel in this suffocating life. But Yeonjun knew deep down. Taehyun blamed someone, Taehyun himself who couldn’t be there at that time.

When Yeonjun woke up at night, he could hear Taehyun crying and muttering words of ‘sorry’ and ‘if’. Yeonjun had to be strong, for himself and people around him.

“Hey Taehyun-ah,” Yeonjun broke the hug and held Taehyun’s hand, “Should we run away?”

* * *

Choi Soobin didn’t know how to feel.

“These people are talking bulshits.” Choi Beomgyu put down his phone.

They were at a cafe to have some caffeines.

“I know right? Why would they make such mean rumors.” Hueningkai played with his drink.

After the news broke a few days ago, people started to put their imagination to use.

Someone said that Yeonjun wasn’t recovering. Another one said he was cripled, and a random person had the audacity to say that Yeonjun had passed away.

Choi Soobin was mad, he was mad because he knew that there was a probability that those rumors turned out to be true. As fans they could only respect the idol’s decision to leave. Hueningkai cried once again this morning when Beomgyu turned on the tv and the news about Yeonjun was tuned in.

“Why would he retire if the injury isn’t that bad? I’m so worried.” Beomgyu asked.

“I hope he’s okay.” Hueningkai said.

“Hyung why don’t you eat the cake?” Beomgyu asked Soobin.

Hueningkai turned toward the eldest. “You are so quiet today, are you okay?”

Soobin saw the look of worry on his friends’ faces.

Honestly? He wasn’t okay since the day Yeonjun caught in an accident.

He loved Yeonjun, he was his inspiration. He made Soobin do something Soobin only could dream of before. But now, his inspiration decided to step down.

What would happen then? Choi Soobin had no choice.

“Hey guys, I think it’s time.” Soobin looked at his confused friends. “Yeonjun wants to rest, the reason behind it let it be. We have no place to question his choice. Let’s just pray for him.” Soobin told them.

Beomgyu seemed to have something on his mind.

“Are you going to moving on Hyung?” Just like that?

Beomgyu held the last question. Three of them knew that what Soobin felt toward Yeonjun wasn’t a mere admiration that fans felt to their idols.

Beomgyu thought Soobin was dumb, he fell for someone he only met once at that time. He didn’t even know his name yet!

But the way Soobin looked right now, somehow gave Beomgyu an answer.

Soobin looked dead. The color left his face, he was smiling but Beomgyu could see tears were fighting its way out of Soobin’s eyes. Beomgyu was about to tear up as well. He couldn’t see his friend being hopeless like this.

Like the sun wouldn’t shine on him anymore, it was like rain pouring all day long.

Hueingkai didn’t hold it. He cried right there.

People in the cafe gave them questionated looks.

Let it be the last time they cried hopelessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! Please give me your thoughts! Thanks for reading it!  
> You can find me on Twitter! @yeonlyfe


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, I would make you stay.

Choi Soobin was busy. He was dead tired.

He drove his car on the road. The endless call wouldn’t leave him alone.

“Yeah I know, that’s why I’m on my way there. Just-”

Soobin was preparing for his upcoming solo exhibition. He was on his way to the gallery. The staff called him this morning saying that there were a bit of inconveniences.

“I’m about to arrive, I’ll hang up!”

Soobin pulled into the parking lot. He quickly got inside the gallery. The staff that called him before was waiting. The moment Soobin stepped into the gallery, the staff explained everythings. Soobin gave them instructions, and they got into work immediately.

Choi Soobin was busy building his life, he got no chance to fail. 

Soobin walked around the gallery, he went over his photographs that hung on the wall. He somewhat felt proud.

Another staff member came over to him. “Excuse me Mr. Choi, about this picture-” the staff member gave him her tablet. “Where do you plan to place it?”

Soobin gave it a quick look, and pointed at the blank wall in front of them. “There.” He smiled at her.

“Uhh are you sure sir?” The staff gave him an uncertain look.

“Is there any problem? I think there will be good.” Soobin’s smile reached his eyes.

The staff sensed the shifting mood. “Very well sir, I’ll process it. Thank you.” The staff quickly left him alone again.

The place Soobin chose would give the photograph the spotlight it deserved.

Soobin knew the staff might me a lil bit confused with his choice. After all, among his works, why would he give that old piece so much attention?

But only few people knew after all. How much The Stranger really worth for him.

* * *

“Are you excited, Hyung?” Taehyun asked the man on the passenger seat.

“Last check up before we leave yay! Here we go!!” Yeonjun excitedly punched the air.

Taehyun looked at him fondly.

Yeonjun’s world was still as dark as a year ago, the moment he woke up from his slumber after the accident. But Yeonjun swore, his world wasn’t all black and cold.

He loved the way different things felt on his fingertips, the way this car seat seemed to have a soft pattern all over it, the way the window felt warm because of the blasting sun outside.

He loved the way Taehyun’s hand guided him out of the car.

Yeonjun was covered from head to toe. They were afraid someone might recognize him.

His agency never published his condition clearly, they never mentioned his blindness to the public via Yeonjun’s request.

Yeonjun thanked Taehyun, they began to walk side by side.

“Did you hurt yourself Taehyun-ah?” 

“Huh? Oh I accidentally spilled hot water this morning.”

Yeonjun learned to appreciate every little thing in his life, he tried to notice any changes he could manage to feel.

“Please be careful.” Yeonjun squeezed Taehyun’s hand.

“Ah wait that’s hurt! Okay I’ll be careful!” Yeonjun smiled and left Taehyun.

His cane helped him a lot.

“Hey wait for me!” Taehyun sprinted to him. Both of them giggling together.

* * *

“I think you’re fit to go this time Mr. Choi.” The doctor told them. “When are you planning to go sir?”

“I think next week? I’ve been waiting for this moment.” Yeonjun felt a hand on his.

“We’ll miss you a lot, please visit us when you’re back.” The doctor was a really kind man. Yeonjun liked him a lot.

“Of course!”

* * *

Yeonjun would move overseas, he wanted to cure his eyes properly. He couldn’t do it in Korea, too many people knew him. Besides, he wanted to rest and lived quietly.

Yeonjun would go with his family at first. But Taehyun begged him, he wanted to help Yeonjun. Yeonjun had told him that Taehyun didn’t have to follow him everywhere. Why would Taehyun devote his life for Yeonjun anyway?

‘This is my life Hyung, I get to choose what life I want to live. And I want to be with you.’ Taehyun had told him.

Yeonjun might lose his sight. But he wasn’t blind to Taehyun's feelings toward him.

They never really talked about it.

But Taehyun was aware of Yeonjun’s feelings as well. He couldn’t pass the gate around his Hyung’s heart. Taehyun was content being like this with Yeonjun. To be able to help him was enough. He wouldn’t dare to wish for something more. He couldn’t afford to lose Yeonjun to his own greediness.

The car ride was too quiet.

Taehyun reached out to turn on the radio. Yeonjun had taken a liking to radios lately.

Soft music played.

The announcer on the radio began to speak.

‘The cherry blossom trees on the street are beautiful! It looks like God is trying to make an art haha. Speaking of arts, I love taking pictures lately! Do you guys also love to take pictures? My favorite photographer will hold his first solo exhibition! Make sure to visit Choi Soobin’s solo exhibition! It will start on next week-’

Taehyun was about to turn the radio off when Yeonjun’s hand reached to him. Signaling that he wanted to hear the rest of the news.

‘It will be pretty huge! You guys must be curious about it as well, don’t worry! Mr. Choi Soobin himself will be with us here next week! Don’t miss it out! Please send your question-’

Choi Soobin, Yeonjun would never forget him. The reason he lived his life right now, partially because of his silly greediness to him. 

Call him crazy, Yeonjun still yearned for him. 

“Hyung do you want to go?” Yeonjun startled at that.

Yeonjun didn’t answer immediately.

“I mean, we can go if you really want to, we can go near the closing time, there won’t be a lot of people.”

Why would Yeonjun want to go? He wouldn’t be able to enjoy it after all.

But still-

“Can we?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun.

“Of course, let’s make a lot of memories before we leave.”

The broken threads on his hand began to live once again for the last time.

* * *

Taehyun and Yeonjun decided to go to the gallery the day before their scheduled flight.

Yeonjun didn’t know what he expected. Anywhere was the same anyway, completed darkness surrounded his world.

They came an hour before the closing time. Taehyun was right, the place wasn’t crowded at night. Still he wouldn’t want to take any risk. He was covered from head to toe once again.

Surprisingly the staff on the gate gave them some things. Yeonjun held them in his hands. There were two things, one that felt like a pamphlet, and the other thing was some kind of device.

“What is it?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun.

“They said it’s a reading tool? They told me to put the pointed part into the description on the wall.” Taehyun moved closer to Yeonjun. “Here let me help you put on the earphone.”

Yeonjun adjusted the earphone after Taehyun helped him.

They walked slowly hand in hand. Taehyun stopped suddenly.

“Here Hyung, try to press it with the pen.” Taehyun guided Yeonjun’s hand. The moment the pen touched the sensor, a voice began to speak on the earphone. The voice belonged to Choi Soobin.

‘This picture is called ‘Blue Sky in August' This picture was taken by me on Summer 20XX. The sky was really clear when this picture was taken. The blue sky paired with a green veld made a really beautiful combination-’

Yeonjun was surprised. The voice explained it clearly, there was a background sound as well, something like the sound of a wind blowing on the grassland, it felt peaceful.

Yeonjun felt he was there when this picture was taken.

“How is it Hyung?” Taehyun woke him from his imagination.

“Amazing.”

Yeonjun smiled, he felt warm inside.

* * *

Choi Beomgyu was in a hurry. He promised Soobin he would pick him up at the gallery today.

He arrived near the closing time, he entered from the front gate. The place was pretty empty. He could see some people enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

He saw a handsome man on the receptionist. He was tempted to greet him, but Hueningkai scolded him enough to make him leave that kind of habit.

He looked at the other direction. 

There was someone with a strange outfit in the corner. Beomgyu could see the can on that person’s hand.

Soobin was working hard for this exhibition to be enjoyed by many people. His hard work was paid off. Beomgyu smiled.

He looked at the person once again, before he walked off. 

The smile left his face immediately.

Choi Beomgyu had a good sight. He was confident that he could recognize that face from any distance. He could see that person's face when he pulled down his mask for a second.

The rumor about Choi Yeonjun he heard a year ago turned out to be true.

Beomgyu hurriedly looked for Soobin.

* * *

“What do you feel Soobin-hyung?” Beomgyu told him everything.

They stood on the side, watching from afar.

He could see Yeonjun talking with his companion in front of his photograph.

“I can’t believe it, the rumor-” Beomgyu started to ramble.

“Beom-ah we need to keep quiet about it.” Soobin looked at him with a serious look.

“Of course! What are you taking me for?” Beomgyu started to punch Soobin’s arm. “But I think I need to tell Hueningie.” He pulled his phone out.

“Not now, Hyuka will be speeding here. Let’s tell him later.”

“You’re right, okay!” Beomgyu patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll leave you alone, just call me if you are ready to go home.”

Soobin thanked him.

Soobin watched Yeonjun again. He missed him like crazy.

The fact that Yeonjun had lost his sight, hit hard on him. He wouldn’t be able to see Soobin’s photographs, and yet here he was. There was a spark of hope dared to flame on his chest.

Yeonjun practically disappeared from the world after his retirement news. No one got a hold of him, no matter how much effort they poured into it.

Strength left his legs. He crouched on the ground, tears began to flow. He felt relieved that the worst rumor about Yeonjun wasn't true.

* * *

Kang Taehyun saw everything.

He saw the way Choi Soobin teared up in the corner of the room, hiding behind a plant. He saw him sitting on the floor, as if his body couldn’t hold him anymore. He saw the way he palmed his hand on his chest, as if his heart would blow up from the pain.

Yeonjun was still immersed with the reading tool. 

Taehyun saw a string on his hand, he supposed this time he could pull it for the man smiling on his side.

“Hey Hyung, I really need to go to the bathroom, can you wait for me here?”

“Sure!” Taehyun threw a last look at Yeonjun.

He walked off.

He approached the man that still crouched on the ground.

* * *

Soobin was beyond surprised. 

Was it that obvious? He thought he hid pretty well. No he wasn’t.

“Hello.” Yeonjun’s companion greeted him.

“Ugh, yes hello, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to peek and be creepy! I was-” Soobin quickly stood on his legs.

“It’s okay.” That surprised Soobin.

“My name is Kang Taehyun, and I suppose you knew him.” Taehyun pointed at Yeonjun who tried to find the sensor on the wall. 

Soobin nodded.

“I think you’re clever enough not to speak about him to someone else.”

Soobin nodded vigorously.

“Thank you. You can greet him if you want,” Taehyun looked at the watch on his wrist. “I’ll give you 15 minutes.”

Soobin was eager, he was about to sprint, when he realized something.

“Do you know me?” Soobin asked Taehyun.

“I know, Choi Soobin, the photographer of this exhibition.” Yeonjun’s bunny guy.

“Ughh why are you trusting me so much?”

“Do you have a reason for me not to trust you?” Taehyun asked him back. “Just go, before I change my mind.”

“Thank you Taehyun-ssi.” Soobin turned around and walked toward Yeonjun.

Taehyun saw how careful Soobin was approaching his friend. Taehyun couldn’t watch any longer. He tried to find the restroom.

When he turned into the hallway, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He propped his body to the wall, he tried to hold his tears as much as he could. He was lucky no one was around.

He cried silently.

The image of Yeonjun leaving him for Soobin was too hard to bear. The warmth of Yeonjun’s hand leaving him.

Anything could happen in those 15 minutes.

“Wow you really love him.” A voice startled him.

Choi Beomgyu stared at the person in front of him. He watched everything. He couldn’t really leave Soobin alone.

“Excuse me?” Taehyun asked him.

“It’s Choi Beomgyu, I’m your love rival’s friend.” Beomgyu held his hand out.

Love rival?

Taehyun only stared at it. “You know it’s rude to leave people hanging.” Beomgyu took Taehyun's hand and shook it himself. “There you are.”

“You must love him so much for doing it. I guess you knew about them.” Beomgyu said.

Love. Taehyun couldn’t voice that word out loud.

“I know you have your reason to take this much risk.” Beomgyu continued.

“We will leave.” Taehyun didn’t know why he told this beautiful man in front of him.

Taehyun was an honest man, he didn’t lie, this man was indeed beautiful, and he seemed kind?

“I know I’m pretty, you can keep staring.”

Taehyun wanted to take back his last word, this man was something.

“I’ll leave you alone now,” Beomgyu handed him a cold drink. “Here take it, use it to compress your eyes, do you want people to know that you cried?”

Taehyun took the drink, before he could thank him, Beomgyu had already left.

* * *

Without Taehyun, Yeonjun struggled to find the sensor by himself.

A hand guided him, it wasn’t Taehyun.

This hand was big and had long fingers on them.

“Here.” The soft voice entered his ear, the same one on his earphone. Choi Soobin. “Hello, my name is Choi Soobin, I came after I saw you having a hard time finding the sensor.”

Yeonjun backed a step. He was here, Choi Soobin was here.

“I’m so sorry if I startled you, I’ll leave if you-”

“No!” Yeonjun quickly said. “No, please it’s okay.” Yeonjun held the pen closely to his body. “Thanks for helping me.”

“It’s okay, do you want to see the next picture?” See, Soobin wanted to punch himself so bad.

He was relieved when he saw a smile blooming on Yeonjun’s face.

“Yes, please.”

Soobin felt like tearing up again. He took Yeonjun’s hand and stopped in front of the next piece.

It was like a fate.

“This technology really helps me so much, is there any special reason for it?” Yeonjun started the conversation.

“I want everyone to be able to enjoy the arts fully, I suggested it, after I saw an elderly person having a hard time reading the pamphlet at a museum.”

“You’re really thoughtful Soobin-ssi.” Yeonjun’s eyes resembled the crescent moon when he smiled.

“Thank you, I’m really glad that you enjoy it.”

Yeonjun wanted to ask him, that perhaps Soobin somehow remembered him. He wanted to talk about the short night they spent together, about promises to meet each other. Yeonjun felt the warmth on his hand. Soobin never let go of it.

“Can you help me?” Yeonjun motioned the pen.

“Ah yes, here.” Soobin’s hand moved to help him once again. 

His voice began to flow on his earphone.

‘The Stranger-’ Yeonjun held his breath. ‘It was taken on November 20XX during my college years. I went to a park late at night, I couldn’t get a proper picture for days because of rain. The air was very humid, it made my lense fogged sometimes. That night, the weather was perfect, I tried to capture the void of the night, when I saw a man walking alone on the sidewalk.’

Yeonjun felt a tug on his heart.

‘It was only a few seconds, but I managed to capture the sadness on his face. This picture was an epitome of a cold night, a longing, and a meaningless thing called fate.’

Tears fought their way off Yeonjun’s eyes.

Yeonjun took a really deep breath. “I feel like I was there.” He smiled.

Soobin couldn’t take his eyes away from those clear eyes. “I’m glad that you feel that way.”

“The bench was cold,” after you left. “-and the coffee was too bitter.” Yeonjun told Soobin.

Soobin realized that Yeonjun was aware as well. He didn’t forget about them. “I wished I could lend you my jacket.” 

“I am-” Yeonjun tried to say something.

Yeonjun felt Soobin’s hand on his, he gave Yeonjun a light squeeze, as if he tried to say something as well.

They just stood there, holding each other's hands, trying to decipher the silence.

It felt as if when one of them broke it, their last chapter would begin. No one was ready. 

Soobin’s hand was warm, Yeonjun didn’t feel cold anymore.

Soobin’s grip on his hand got stronger suddenly, as if he was afraid Yeonjun would leave.

Yeonjun was confused, until-

“Hyung? Let’s go home, it’s getting late.” Yeonjun felt a hand on his shoulder. Taehyun came to get him.

Yeonjun understood. Their broken thread wasn’t something he could grip anymore. They were done even before anything could start.

“Okay.”

Yeonjun reluctantly let go Soobin’s hand, the warmth he thought will leave with Soobin remain there.

“Thank you sir for helping my friend.” Taehyun said to Soobin, who was crying.

Soobin struggled to answer without sounding so broken.

“It’s my pleasure.” Soobin mouthed a meaningful ‘thank you’ to Taehyun.

Taehyun nodded, and walked off with Yeonjun who stayed silent.

The goodbye was tasteless, it wasn’t even bitter.

* * *

“Do you have anything you want to pack again Hyung?” Taehyun asked for the nth times today.

He put the suitcase on the trunk.

“Nah, the list I gave you is enough.” Yeonjun waited for Taehyun to come inside the taxi.

Taehyun finally sat beside Yeonjun. “Please drive safely sir.” He told the driver.

The road felt too long, Yeonjun didn’t know that the airport was this far, or he had lost his sense of distance already.

The silence was suffocating.

“Excuse me sir, can you turn on the radio please? It’s too quiet haha.” Yeonjun was relieved when the announcer's voice began to fill the car. “Thank you.”

‘then for the last question before we say goodbye to our photographer Mr. Choi Soobin,’ ah yes, they said that Soobin would be there today.

Yeonjun listened.

‘A muse is something that can be left out of artist life isn’t it? Do you perhaps have a muse Soobin-ssi?’

‘Hahaha I didn’t expect the question.’ Yeonjun loved Soobin’s voice so much. ‘Hmm a muse… I never thought about it before, but the moment you mentioned it, I remember someone.’

‘He was a stranger I accidentally met on the cold night years ago.’

Yeonjun didn’t know that he held his breath.

‘He was sad, he was beautiful, I found inspiration whenever I saw his picture. Maybe I can call him a muse?’ Soobin softly laugh

‘The listener must be curious, who is this muse?’ The announcer asked Soobin.

‘Hahaha unfortunately I can’t tell you, beside I don’t know where he is anymore.’

‘Ahh that was sad, do you have anything you wanted to tell him? Maybe he was one of our listeners here.’

‘Should I?’ Soobin took a deep breath. ‘Hello Mr. Stranger, I don’t know where are you right now, where are you headed to, or what kind of music do you listen to, our meeting was short, but it was meaningful, you gave me a lifetime worth of inspirations, I really thank you. I will pray for you once again, no matter where you are going, for the sun shining on you warmly, for the rain that pours, only to leave quickly. I hope you live your life fully.’

The show ended not long after.

The tasteless farewell began to turn different, it was sweet with a sense of bitterness, somehow it was salty, maybe it was Yeonjun’s tears.

He touched the car window beside him, it was cold because of the rain.

Yeonjun closed his eyes. He tried to reenact something.

He took a deep breath.

“I pray for you as well, no matter where you are going, for the sun shining on you warmly, for the rain that pours, only to leave quickly. I hope you live your life fully, Choi Soobin.”

Spring rain was his last memory about him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may be or may not be planning for a sequel actually haha. Because I feel bad for Yeonbin. What do you think? Let me know!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts! Thanks for reading it!!  
> You can find me on Twitter! @yeonlyfe


End file.
